Naruto Story Idea
by RAGINGPANDAZ
Summary: stuf. Soz no grammar or spelling :p


:D ok u need to bear with the spelling and the grammar...so this is the basic summary of the whole storyline ...i will be adding onto this after i catch up to the end of the summary but here it is

When Naruto's village rises up against him almost killing him and succeeding with Tsunadae Naruto escapes and runs into some sand ninja who are accompanied by Tamari who helps heal him but takes him back to the village hidden in the sand to recover at first Naruto cant remember what happened but whilst he lay in the sands hospital the memories started to return and he remembered the village as it rose up against him to drive him out killing Tsunadae in the fight when she tried to protect him. Naruto vows to never return but upon realising that another new demon spirit walks the earth (brother of kyubi) Naruto finds that it will destroy his home village of the leaves. Tho he no longer owes any alliance to his birth village Naruto remembers the friends and bonds he made whilst there and vows to defend it against kyubi's brother kimoni. But when Naruto is about to leave kimono suddenly disappears from the earth again and Naruto is accepted into the head of the sands ANBU team. He later has to escort the hidden leaves representatives he learns of the supposed death of Naruto and the celebration of the day he died ….Tsunadae is now the masked ninja of the leaf who although sharing Naruto's opinions about the leaf decides that since she is not dead and did not resign her role as Hokagae she would protect the village against enemy nins and anbu…one fateful night she runs into Naruto near the border of the leaf and a fight breaks out between them where naruto badly wounds Tsunadae and is made to take her back to the sand. He still does not know the identity of the masked worrior of the leaf but decides he ows her the chance of treatment at a hospital ,,,,sand being the closest he takes her there where he is informed by gara tht it was infact tsunadae ….whilst this is good news to naruto he does not want anyone to know he is alive so he keeps his true identity as naruto from her …he continues to work with tsunadae until she is enstated into the sand village and given a part in the sand anbu she is assighned to narutos team and he starts to build a relationship with her …. Whilst substituting his life in the sand for his real one in the leaf ….after another 10years kimono resurfaces being controlled by the akatski who then trie to use the deamon cat to destroy the leaf naruto and tsunadae venture forth to protect the leaf from this deamon and his controllers the akatski …after dereating the demon fox narutos mask is shatterd along with Tsunadaes as he demons chalkra destroys almost all in its path upon realisation of the "shadow of the sands" true identity tsunadae is thrown into a morel delemor knowing that he would be killed in his home village that she loves she does not follow him back to the sand but continues to defend leaf in case of another emergency after getting back naruto is assaulted by saskae wh is now the Hokagae of leaf and is banished to the demon world of imokotshu where he must streangthen his bond with kyubi if he is to survive ….whilst living in the demon relm time has seaced to exist and he lives there for melenia without knowing it …when he is finally able to escape he has a bond so strong with kyubi and is know as the demon tamer …ie the only person alive apart from mangeque who is able to summona and control the demons . whilst he was away the uchiha clan has been rebuilt and gara has gone missing …the masked ninja of leaf ie tsunadae has disappeared believed dead and tamari is stuck in a jutsu placed upon her by gara …tamari is eternaly sealed in the sands of time and can only be recovered by a jenchurikie …as naruto travels the land his powers spread far and whide and he eventually known as the sage of deamons…. (due to his ability to summon and cntroll the great spirits) altho naruto can no longer age everyone he used to know is now dead and he roams the land in search of gara followed by tamari who is acomponying him…. When stories start to rise of a sand deamon shikaku himself naruto heads straight to the area he was last sighted after finding the demon completely release naruto has to bttle with shikaku in order to save gara in the midst of the fight ing tamari is hit with some of kyubis chalcra (kyubi is female and her chalcra manages to work with tamarie s without killing hr) chalkra hits tamari almost killing her…when she is finally revived after a few days of being I a coma she shows siptoms the same as naruto's ….increaswed chalkra .speed, strength, wiskers, cat like eyes, (kyubie explains that since naruto likes her and does not wish for her to die the only way she could be saved was for kyubi to inpart a part of her brthers spirit and chalkra in her naruto being the red demon and tamari the white ….along with the newley recouperated and rescued gara hey become known as the 3 demon controllers held higher in pwoples mind thn the saning or lengendary ninjjas ..the only ones who do not care for this are the uchiha clan who vow to destroy the three of them ….after a war is started around the village in the sand and most of it is destroyed naruto summons HEMITOYBI the demon God of war to wipe his enemies from the face of the earth …as he rides apon his back during battle suskae uchiha attacks him usening the chidori and shatters his mask revealing his true identity ….neither of them can kill the other and the war ends in a total stalemate with the 3 legendary ninjas leaving the mortal world to live in the demon spirit dimentions skip forwar 5000 years and the world is in totl anarchy and the 3 noticing that the only way that it can be saved is to return they do wiping out almost all of the waring nations they are stopped by a lone ninja waring a mask… (u guessed it its tsunadae who apparently cant age past 30 albeit she started off at 53 lolz) tsunadae stops all but naruto who in finding tamari killed and gara almost turned into a insane and raving lunatic kills tsunadae just befor she dies tho he rips off her mask to reveal the legendary saning tsunadae having harboured feelings for her all these years he takes her to the demon relm to be saved …where they live out the infant remainder of their lives until one day kyubi gets sic …upon realising this naruto goes to the demon god asking for him to heal her but he declines so naruto must venture back into the mortal world to find a healer of such epic proportions that he/she would be able to heal kyubi. Must continue this story .


End file.
